Rekindled Love
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: An encounter with his ex-lover forces Ichigo to remember his past. Grimmjow has been wishing for the past two years to be able to rekindle his love with Ichigo and apologize for his past actions. Now he has the chance to just this, but he may not be able to. Now this love can be reborn or may stay dead. All of this depends on the two men and if the past will allow it.


So I thought I would take a break from writing Fairy Tail stories and try my hand at some Bleach ones instead. I hope you all like this.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Rain poured down all around me, soaking the ground. People fled from the streets to get away from it. As for myself, I just stood there letting the water drip down onto me, soaking me to the bone. An umbrella sat discarded on the ground beside me. I didn't bother with it, just let it be. My face was turned towards a person in front of me while black clouds that cried into the night. Oh how I wish I was bale to cry along with these clouds. Yet I was unable to due to my shock. There standing in front of me was the man who I had lost all trust in. The one who I had loved and had betrayed me. Standing in front of me with an equally shocked expression on his face.

**"I-Ichigo?" **I could hear his whispered question from where I stood. His voice had cracked from the shock and something I didn't bother to acknowledge.

Before he could utter another word, I turn and ran. Ran away from a man from my past who had broken me for so long. I could hear him shout after me, but I ignored him. Soon though, I heard footsteps following after me. I willed myself to run faster. Buildings blurred as I ran with no destination in mind except with the thought to get away from him. Memories started to come forth. Memories I didn't want to remember or relive.

_A bright morning woke me up. I could feel warm arms around my waist and I snuggled into the person they belonged to. I could feel him tighten his grip around me. I always loved to wake up wrapped in his arms. Reaching up, I started to trace patterns on his arm._

**_"What are you thinking about?" _**_ He asked, Looking up I answered._

**_"Just how much I love you."_**

Shaking my head, I tried to ignore this. Yes I had said I loved him. That was before he betrayed me by sleeping with one of my best friends, Renji Abaria. I knew he was still following me. Why he did, I had no idea. As I turned a corner, I happened to see the park we always went to. This brought a different memory to mind.

_I could feel his hand guiding me to wherever he was taking me. I was about to ask when we would get there when he stopped. _

**_"Go ahead and look." _**_He told me.__  
_

_Removing the blindfold I looked at what was before me. A picnic blanket was spread on the ground. Dishes of pasta, salad, and bread were laid out. Two wine glasses were also out with a red wine bottle next to them. Looking I also saw chocolate covered strawberries laid out for desert. _

**_"You did all this yourself?"_**_ I asked the man beside me._

**_"Happy anniversary Ichi."_**_ Was his reply before pulling me to the blanket._

That had been one of the sweetest things he had done for me. That was also our six month anniversary. After that though things started to go down hill for our relationship. We started to argue over the smallest things ever. Sure we would make up later, but still. It was the worst when he came home drunk one night. Tears started to run down my face while thinking about this. Why you may ask is because this was the night he also betrayed me.

_I was furious. He had to have been drinking again. Cans of beer lay scattered around the living room of our apartment. Seething with rage, I headed towards our bedroom. About to open the door, I was stopped when I heard a noise. Straining my ears I listened again to make sure I wasn't hearing things. When I heard the same noise again, I knew what was happening. Hitting the door, I turn and started to head back out. Picking up the clothing in the laundry room, I shoved it in my backpack before heading for the door. Just as I opened it, a voice spoke from behind me._

**_"Ichi wait let me explain." _**_The voice was pleading._

**_"No. You betrayed me. Now let me go, we are done. I never want to see you again." _**_Rage was present in my voice as I exited the room._

**_"Ichigo!"_**

That had been the last time I had seen him. Until now. Racing into an alley, I crouched behind a stack of boxes quietly catching my breath and hoping to lose him. When I didn't hear any footsteps, I slowly came out from my hiding place. Seeing no sign of him I slipped out from the alley. I turned around to start walking back to my house when I was spun around.

**"Ichigo," **My eyes widened as I realized he had caught up to me and now had me in his embrace. **"I'm so glad I found you."**

Looking up, I let my eyes wander over his familiar features. A muscled chest covered by a thin black sleeved shirt. A tanned neck connected to a sharp, angular jaw. That mouth I knew was set in a small smile and not his usual cocky grin. He still had a sharp crocked nose that always made him handsome. Breath taking blue eyes stared at me with what seemed like relief along with some other emotion in them. Lastly I saw his azure blue hair plastered to his face and not in his usual hair style.

**"G-Grimmjow"**


End file.
